


The Price

by t8rd1sg1rl



Series: How Much is Salvation? [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Guilt, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: Poe was willing to do what it takes to fix his mistakes after the mutiny, after Crait. There are people more than happy to take advantage of that.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Male Character(s), Poe Dameron/Other(s)
Series: How Much is Salvation? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> Social distancing, work at home and no coffee has led me to write this in an hour. Sorry, Poe, but you just hurt too pretty as the tag says.

The abrupt jerk that dragged his body to the edge woke Poe up.

Waking up was a relative term, though. The odd haze that swirled warm beneath his skin and boiling hot in his groin kept everything a blur. Everything was out of focus, like in a haze at the start of a lightspeed jump. It was both fascinating and alarming. 

A hand rubbed his lower abdomen, rousing Poe further. Everything was still in that out-of-focus quality, but a thought floated to the surface that his clothing was gone. Wasn't he talking to someone? 

"…how much you gave him?"

"All of it."

There was rough laughter around him, but the joke escaped him. But the noise pulled Poe along, higher to another realization that he was bent over a table. And he was hot. And cold. Wait, how can he be both? 

The hand on Poe's lower stomach knead the softer muscle there, calluses scratching at the tenderness there, a bruise he vaguely remembered getting from…it escaped him.

"How long it'll last?" New voice. No, not new, he sounded familiar. He was…a dealer…Jeeks? The smuggler has X-wings for sale. For too much. Poe asked if they could bargain. Jeeks smirked and said they could think of something. Why don't they have a drink to talk it over before the others are ready. 

And that was when Poe realized they weren't alone in the abandoned cantina. 

Things went blurry after that.

Another hand patted Poe's ass, palming a cheek and weighting it like a butcher. The touch was…he didn't like the touch, but he also wanted it.

"He's almost ready." Another voice. Laughing at whatever joke Poe wished he knew. Another familiar voice. Ledoa? The new recruit from the defunct Republic Navy. He didn't like Ledoa. Ledoa didn't seem to like Poe either. But they needed pilots to make up the numbers Poe led to their deaths. But he still didn't like Ledoa. Never did. He said some bad things about Finn—wait, where was Finn? Oh right, they argued and Finn left to find another dealer he thought they could trusted more. Poe went to see Ledoa's dealer because Ledoa said Hondo trusted Jeeks ans Poe should have trusted Hondo. So he yelled at Finn like he shouldn't have with Hondo and they stormed off in opposite directions, Poe's ears still ringing from their argument and the screams of dead fighters. 

"How long he'll last?" First voice again. His hands were cold on Poe's hips when they hitched him higher on whatever he was on. His dick was squashed uncomfortably by his own body. His feet dangled. He flexed his toes. He realized his pants were gone. He should feel upset, but the hand on his belly began pressing deeper, as if trying to move his insides around from the outside. He squirmed, that crawling feeling under his skin thrummed at the tip of his dick.

Poe started to feel more hot than cold. He panted or thought he did as cold hands lugged him higher, higher until his knees painfully struck the edge of whatever he was on. His knees ached as more hands bend them. Why did they ache? Oh right, no pants. Wait, why was there no—

Something cool dribbled down Poe's crack. He started. Slippery and cold smeared on his hole. He shivered and muttered as he rolled his hips tentatively towards the coolness.

A hand smacked Poe's ass. Hard. He yelped.

"Maybe not ready yet," someone remarked. He sounded bored. Maybe he didn't get the joke either.

"Doesn't matter, Hegs," Ledoa spat out. "I don't care if he's ready or not. I've been ready since D'qar and Crait. All those people."

Poe's jaw clenched and that old lump of shame knotted up in the base of his throat again. He shifted, not able to move much because those cold hands were clamped on his hips, keeping him still as other hands bent and folded his knees to his chest. Someone was moving him to a praying pose, although his chin tucked, neck bent too far forward that he was blinking blurrily at his own navel and a dark hand rubbing his belly like he was dough.

It felt like his ass hung over the edge of something. He thought he might fall. He jerked, his ass clenching as he tried to get away from the edge.

"Kriff, he wants it," Hegs rumbled. More laughter.

What was funny, Poe wanted to ask the indistinct shapes around him. But his tongue felt too thick for his mouth and tasted like that citrusy cocktail Ledoa and Jeeks kept insisting he try.

The hand kneading Poe's belly slipped between the tight space his bent knees created and began tugging at his soft dick. Poe twitched. He imagined Finn touching it, but it didn't feel like that. Sharp nail edges dug into his cockhead, pulling and digging where it was caught trapped between his thighs and stomach. 

It hurt and then it slowly didn't. Poe rocked into the hand now curled around the weeping head of his cock. He didn't feel as cold as before.

"Thought he said he never been fucked like this before, Ledoa," Cold hands chuckled.

"Dameron said a whole lot of shit, Fqa," Ledoa scoffed. "Two drinks of that joy juice and he was babbling how he wished that Stormtrooper ram his dick up his virgin ass. Like he was not already whoring himself every corner of the galaxy."

"Probably how he escaped," Ledoa spit out, "Probably let a whole troop fuck him so they let him go."

"With or without the armor?" Fqa snickered. He adjusted his cold hands over Poe's ass. "Think he has a preference?"

Poe yelped when his cheeks were spread, so wide he has to shift weight on his knees to part his legs. 

"At this point," Hegs commented, "I don't think he cares. Look at him."

More laughter.

"Cooperative," Jeeks chuckled. "You always recommend the best buyers to me, Ledoa."

"He's the only one I recommended and will," Ledoa snarled. "Just hurry up and get on with it. We want those X-wings."

"Hold on, hold on," Jeeks cooed. "Deal's a deal."

Poe groaned as hands on both sides forced his legs even wider apart. He tried to adjust while still grinding into the hand squeezing his now swollen cock. 

"He did ask what he could do to make the sale happen," Ledoa sneered. "You get your bonus, Jeeks. And I get mine."

A hot breath scalded Poe's left ear.

"My wife shouldn't have died in that bomber," Ledoa hissed.

Before Poe registered the words, or the heat that stood behind him, something blunt and too big too big wormed into the tight clench of his hole. 

Poe slurred a question or tried but the words fled as soon as he shaped them in his mouth. The hand on his dick was gone, now rubbing over Poe's jaw like he was inspecting the stubble on Poe's face. A thumb dug into Poe's lower lip, insistent, citrus sweet when Poe obediently opened his mouth. He suckled the digit, because it felt like what he should be doing. He hummed. He rolled his hips forward, seeking the hand again. More laughter and that hard pressure coiled into his asshole more and more.

Startled at the increasing burn that ran hotter than the ripples under his skin, Poe accidentally bit the thumb. 

A hand slapped across and the blurriness sharpened to faces. They fled when Poe squinted up.

"Wha—" Poe mumbled.

Abruptly, something punched into Poe from behind, hot and demanding that forced the air out of Poe's lungs. 

Before Poe could draw in a breath, the punch multiplied into a rapid pounding that seemed to burn and stretch his hole. His knees skidded on the surface as the rhythm dragged him across the surface.

The thumb in Poe's mouth dug into the under palette of his tongue, forcing him to gape, his air whooshing out with each hard blow that radiated from his ass and shot up to his belly. 

The laughter around Poe thinned to something crueler, the sound digging into his ribs as the hard, large, too large, sensation kept filling inside. He felt stretched, his body twisting around something he thinks shouldn't be in there, moving in a way it shouldn't. But it didn't hurt. It should. He thinks it should as the pressure and fire on his ass began to pulse. Something crawled deeper into Poe, long and thick and caught inside because it was barely slick and furiously rubbing inside all strange. Poe shook, his body both wanting to get away and rear back to capture more of the sensation growing inside.

"He's tight," a voice, Jeeks, Ledoa or, he wasn't sure, they were all still laughing, "Maybe he never took it up in the ass before."

Poe groaned when it felt like something kept crawling in, too large yet moving roughly to shove at his bowels, rearranging him from the inside to fit around whatever was punching deeper and deeper. Gasps, confused, pained, yet also hungry, creaked out of his throat. They kept laughing. His body kept jerking and convulsing around the erratic hammering into his ass. 

"Bet he's just as tight here."

Poe's jaw creaked as hands pried his panting mouth wider, the corners of his lips burning as something pushed against his teeth, trapped his thick feeling tongue and abruptly blocked the air from his throat. Poe moaned, the pushing large blows shoving him forward into the thick invader filling his mouth. 

It began to move, whatever it was, in sync with the hurt pounding in the back, faster and faster to a blur that just became one, a piston speed that jolted Poe's ass up, made the laughter around him swell into a roar that felt like it shattered his eardrums. 

Poe screamed. Tried. He choked even as he rolled his hips back, catching the thrust into his body. He bucked, his knees knocking into his chin, and he ended up biting down on whatever that locked his jaw.

"Kriff!" Fqa swore. "Take it. All of it you kriffing—"

The thickness pushed Poe's tongue and seemed to dam the saliva collecting in his mouth. Salty, sour, Poe gagged. He reared back away from whatever trying to make him swallow his own tongue. He jerked back, into the hard slaps into his ass and the large object scraped over a spot that made him see stars.

"Oh, he liked that!" someone roared as Poe gasped, lower back arching as odd waves of what felt like lightning went down his torso and momentarily drowned out the thump thump hurt in his ass.

Someone said…something. And someone else laughed. Ledoa snarled in Poe's ears names of who Poe let died in that foolish attack. Fqa's fingers dug into his jaw, forcing his mouth wide so that large thing could lodge deep into his throat, inching deeper as it thrust. 

Poe could only gulp as thick hot liquid clogged his throat and nose, a similar gush filling his ass. He sparked hot and cold. A hand was back on his dick again and he gurgled, drooling odd bitter cream out of his mouth and ass as he came as well. He moaned. They laughed. He flopped on his side, but they shoved him back into the kneel, twitching as he came over and over because the hand just kept jerking him off to the point he sobbed for them to stop. 

The odd punching in his ass stilled. The thing crushing his tongue was gone. Poe panted, swallowing, head spinning because he was torn between pain and that itchy feeling between his legs.

More hands back on Poe's ass, yanking him back to the edge, another presence behind him and awful clarity returned just as a new cock rammed into Poe's hole.

Poe howled, cursing and choking as the new cock made him gasp, mouth wide enough that the cock that slipped past his teeth barely scraped his tongue. 

"Thought you said it'll last all night," Jeeks panted as he pawed Poe's face, hands gripping Poe's hair as his cock slipped deeper down Poe's throat.

Ledoa appeared, squarish face, an angry widow's face, by Poe's right eye. He vanished, standing up and his erect cock filled Poe's view.

"It didn't matter if it did or not," Ledoa snapped. He grabbed Poe's hair as well, yanked his head up and changed the angle of Jeek's thrusts. Jeek's cock rubbed inside Poe's throat, over and over, driving a cough out of Poe that made his body clench tight around yet another cock breaching him without warning.

"Do that again," Hegs moaned. He groaned, hands bruising on Poe's ass as he snapped harder and harder into Poe. Poe keened, his legs spasm, his hole quivering and burning liquid fire while Hegs fucked him with single-minded determination. "Come on. He's tight when you do that."

"That's for Mante in the Green squadron," Ledoa hissed as Poe choked. The pounding into Poe's ass picked up speed. Poe's body bumped into Ledoa, Ledoa's cock leaking precum into Poe's eye. It burned. Ledoa pumped his cock, cum splattering the side of Poe's face. 

"That's for Sch'la," Ledoa roared. His cock was still twitching, painting Poe's neck with cum. "And that's for the third squadron!" 

Hands yanked Poe up until he was bouncing against a broad chest, cock stabbing up into him. He writhed, trying to breathe round Ledoa's list. Hairy legs blocked his view of the widow as Jeek's continued to fuck his slack mouth.

"And that was for Lgeas," Ledoa shouted as he curled a hand around his cock and jerked off by Poe's ear. Poe's right eye watered as more cum splashed over and dribbled over his lashes and ear.

A hand from the other side grasped Poe's cock. Poe shuddered, either direction was a hurt and a sensation he couldn't escape. He sputtered, unable to swallow all of Jeek's cum. The arms dealer dropped to his haunches in front of Poe.

"If you can take me too," Jeeks cooed as he roughly rolled Poe's balls. Poe humped Jeek's hand, his left eye wide as he stared at Jeeks. "And I'll give you those X-wings for free."

Ledoa snorted. "Think of all those fighters." Ledoa's voice cracked. "All those lives."

The pounding burning up into Poe's ass paused, the cock large and dominating inside, impossibly taking up space and hurting now that the haze slowly lifted.

But there was a larger hurt, one Ledoa's green eyes reflected, one that he saw in the survivors' eyes as they huddled in the Millennium Falcon after the battle of Crait. 

Poe gulped, bitter cum in his throat like mucus after too many tears. But he didn't cry. Not then. He couldn't. He needed to recruit. He needed to fix.

Finn had shouted Poe can't fix everything and he needed to stop before it was Poe they needed to fix. 

But this…he could fix this.

"Four," Poe slurred, the cum distorting his voice like he's been crying with Ledoa. "Four X-wings?"

Ledoa's face twisted in anger, surprise, shock or maybe none of it or all of it. He gripped the back of Poe's head, pressed Poe's cheek to his twitching cock, forcing Poe's right eye to squeeze shut. Bristly hair smothered Poe as Ledoa crudely ground his erection into Poe's hair.

"Four X-wings?" Ledoa directed the question to Jeeks. "And you take no credits?"

"Last all night and I'll even throw in a Y-wing," Jeeks purred.

Poe swallowed. He closed his eyes, throat working as he nodded.

He heard was Ledoa's sharp intake of breath.

He felt Fqa pry his mouth open and citrus flooded over bitter cum.

He felt Hegs's filthy cock sliding down his throat. He suckled, mewling as heat pooled under his skin, swirled around his cock. It tasted wrong, dirty, but Ledoa snapped Poe deserved it when Poe yanked his head back gagging.

All those names…

It felt like a cheat when Poe nodded, unable to disagree, mouth full of another cock, his own cock quivering, his body shivering shivering shaking as Jeeks fucked him open and loose because he was too tight to take two yet.

Ledoa's eyes were pained, just like the others so it felt like nothing, a cheat, a con when all Poe had to do was curled kneel on the hard table and take every cock trying to take over the inside of his body. When he came, moaning as they laughed, wailing as they took turns fucking him, it still felt like he got the better part of the deal, because he wasn't dead but so many others were. As he writhed, mewling for cock, panting to be filled, crying out wet, broken cries when he wasn't stuffed enough, Poe saw Ledoa's grieving eyes boring through him. 

The last thing Poe felt was Jeek's cock forcing its way in to join Fqa's, too big, too big, his bowels ballooning, his asshole spasming, his mouth stretching out into a scream he couldn't complete when Jeeks and the other cock eagerly began to move.

Hands on his face.

Poe started, limbs lashing out until the hot liquid oozing down his legs reminded him.

Four X-wings.

Poe stopped. Was it still night? He recalled Jeek's cock pulsing in him, filling him, keeping him sloppy and loose for another new cock to join him. Ledoa stayed by his ear, screaming the names of the dead like obscenities as another cock forced its way between Poe's lips.

"…got you. I got you."

A distressed voice clawed past the haze around Poe. He was still on the hard surface. He was still stripped. He was filthy. He stink.

Hands on his shoulders now.

"…with me?" Finn's wide-eyed dark face filled Poe's view. 

Suddenly Poe was aware of the hot fluids leaking out of his ass, pooling under his bare knees, his cock and balls swollen and bruised because one of them was determined to have him cum at the same time the cocks in his ass and mouth did. 

Poe made a sound, a broken noise, and he tried to curl in more to cover himself. 

And that's when he felt it. 

Hard squares of durasteel, sharp and tearing inside as he moved. Ignition chips for four X-wings.

Poe uttered another sound. Did he not last the night? Did he not give enough as they took turns fucking his ass, pounding like his insides didn't exist, tearing and filling him up to the point he wailed? They poured more of that citrusy liquid down his cum clogged throat and he lasted long enough to buck and bounce on cocks, moaning and cumming as Ledoa recited every name of his crimes. It lasted long enough for him to be fucked on fours, his abused ass bobbing frantically in the air as an invited newcomer lumbered in and for a hundred credits, took him dry, laughing uproariously as Poe squeaked when he realized he was being knotted.

Just four x-wings. Four.

Poe heard Finn frantically calling him. He shook his head, the ignition chips clawing up inside. Poe gulped. He thought he could fix this.

"…fix what? Poe?"

A coat or a blanket went around Poe. He should tell Finn about the chips and the fighters hidden in the moon above them. His ass burned, the chips digging into him even when he stopped moving. Finn hugged Poe's shoulders, murmured it'll be okay, he should have been there, he was going to hunt them down, even though he didn't know what Poe tried to fix. But Poe failed and the men were gone and all they left him with was the four x-wings.

"Don't try to walk," Finn said, still talking soft and quiet like anything louder could tear Poe apart. "I'm gonna carry you, all right?"

Poe whimpered, felt the chips in him moving as Finn shifted him onto his back. Poe felt exposed, leaking and swollen like a whipped useless beast but he couldn't bring himself to cover himself. He slumped against Finn, trembling, blinking heavy lidded as Finn made a wounded sound when he saw Poe's front.

Finn shushed Poe, large not-hurting hands pulling the corner of whatever he draped over Poe with to cover his cum crusted crotch and reddened soft dick. And somehow that felt worst. Poe burrowed into Finn's shoulder, sounds sawing out of his raw throat, the chips in his ass cutting deeper. He felt himself bleeding down there, and yet, so useless. Only four.

"Sh," Finn soothed, oblivious to Poe's failure. He scooped Poe up into his arms with a grunt. 

Something dropped onto Poe's stomach.

It was crusted with dried cum, stuck in Poe's hair, loosened when Finn moved him. 

It was the ignition chip of a Y-wing.

"What is that?" Finn murmured, distractedly as he carried Poe carefully out the cantina, to the shuttle parked outside.

Poe curled his hands around the chip. Inside, four continued to cut and he continued to hurt, but that's okay. He'll have Finn dig them out, he'll get patched up and he'll look for Jeeks again, because Ledoa hated Poe but loved the Resistance so Jeeks may be a perverted bastard, but one with X-wings. 

He lasted the night. He could last a week of nights if Jeeks wants, because Poe will fix this.

"Poe, what is that?" Finn said quietly as his boots clanged up into the shuttle.

Poe's hand fisted over the chip.

"My price," Poe rasped as he mouthed the knuckles on his fist, lasted cum that wasn't his and reminded himself how many more fighters they need. 

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm a nice person. Just ask my cats and my parrot. LOL.


End file.
